


Only Hymns Upon Your Lips

by woctab



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta/Omega, Damian Wayne is a Bottom, Damian low key thinks Tim is the most beautiful person ever, Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, Some feelings at the end, The heat made them fuck, Tim cares about the demon brat, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woctab/pseuds/woctab
Summary: Damian sounds so pretty when he begs.





	Only Hymns Upon Your Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone so I threw this together at the last minute for TimDami Week, I'm horrible, but I did try my best. I read it over myself so all mistakes are my own. I'm crying about the title and the summary because it's the best that I could come up with as of right now. Please enjoy!

The scent that assaulted his nostrils was strong and he thought he was going to pass out. From what he remembered from sex education, the scent was only so strong during an omegas first heat. Tim swallowed heavily, and he tried to focus. When Bruce sent them out on a mission together this was not what he thought would happen. He assumed that they would have mauled each other, but this wasn’t anything that he had ever considered.

Tim opened his eyes and looked at Damian. Sweat was dripping down his face and he could see that his cheeks were flushed. Massaging his temples, he forced himself to think and not focus on the strong scent wafting off Damian. 

Damian Wayne was a late bloomer. Tim assumed that it was because of his conception. Talia had tried to create the perfect alpha in an artificial womb, but Damian wasn’t one. Up until that very second, everyone had thought Damian was a beta. Damian Wayne, the brat always harping about being an alpha despite what everyone said was actually an omega. 

Tim could imagine what thoughts were filling his head at the moment and how confused he must be. Even though, their relationship wasn’t the best, he didn’t want to see Damian suffer. 

Steeling himself, he very cautiously approached Damian not wanting to startle him. “Damian…” He wanted to alert him that he was approaching. 

Tim watched as Damian’s head snapped up and his gaze settled on him. He tried to look as non-threatening as possible as he approached. “Damian, how are you feeling?” He knew it was a stupid question, but he needed to know. It was important since they were stuck together in the middle of nowhere during a blizzard. If anything, this could be considered just their damn luck. At least they were in the jet and could keep warm. 

He held his hands out to try and convince Damian that he meant no harm. It was taking every bit of willpower to resist Damian. If he had been an Alpha, he was sure he would have lost his mind. The scent that Damian was emitting was intoxicating. If he was a younger and less experienced beta, he wasn’t sure what would have happened. 

Tim stood in front of Damian, observing the newly presented omega. He was being watched very carefully and Tim made sure not to make any sudden movements. It was hard not to worry when Damian hadn’t answered his question. 

\-------------

His body was betraying him, and he hated it. The heat was agonizing, it made it hard to think about anything else, but how to make it stop. There was an ache, he couldn’t begin to describe, it made his entire body pulsate. How could he of all people be going through a heat?

Talia had been disappointed when he did not present as an alpha at ten. However, there was no indication that he was an omega. Heats were supposed to start no later than age sixteen, but he was eighteen years old. 

Damian was disgusted with his body. The clenching of his hole and the odd feeling of slickness made him cringe. How could his body betray him in such a way? How could it make him crave being filled? He knew what his body wanted, his father had thoroughly educated him about alphas, betas, and omegas. 

The only thing making it barely bearable was Drake’s scent, which did not please him in the least. Refusing to give into primal instincts, he began stripping off his clothes. This ridiculous heat would not get the better of him. 

It was foolish of him to believe that taking off his clothes would offer any sort of relief. His skin was tingling, sweat still pouring out of every pour. With each second that passed, the desires were becoming even harder to ignore. 

Damian closed his eyes and utilized the breathing exercises his mother had taught him. It would hopefully help him clear his mind. 

To his utter dismay, it was a waste of time and energy. It was becoming impossible to ignore the slick that was soaking through his underwear. It was horrifying. How could he function when his body was behaving in such a manner? 

Damian lay down on the floor, hoping some of the cold would seep into his body and help cool him off. It helped for a few seconds to his annoyance. 

What was he supposed to do? He dug his nails angrily into the floors, not caring that they were breaking. 

Damian jolted in surprise when he felt hands grabbing his wrists. His gaze shifted to Drake who was crouched down in front of him. 

“You need to calm down and stop hurting yourself.” 

Damian narrowed his eyes. “How am I supposed to do that?” He spat out angrily. 

He watched as Drake faltered for a moment before he took a seat in front of him. “Why don’t we talk?” 

What a stupid idea. How was talking supposed to help him? Would talking make his heat stop? 

“Talk about what? How my body is betraying me? Talk about how I crave my hole being filled!” Damian ranted angrily. 

“That’s a start,” Drake replied. 

Damian stared at him, not understanding why Drake was behaving in such a manner. Why was he being so patient with him? 

“If I let go of your hands will you promise not to try and hurt yourself?” 

Drake still had a tight grip on his wrists and Damian tried not to think about how soothing it felt. It was the only spot on his body that was not burning. But, he didn’t want to depend on Drake for assistance with his heat. 

“I am not an infant, Drake!” Damian snapped, but the force behind it was weak. 

“You promise,” Drake repeated sternly. 

Damian rolled his eyes at him. “I promise.” 

Drake released his hands and Damian pulled them against his chest. He had bit down on his tongue to prevent himself from whining at the loss of Drake’s hand on him. 

Damian closed his eyes and tried to refrain from begging Drake to touch him. That moment of Drake’s hands on him was the only relief he had felt since his heat started. 

“Damian, I am here.” 

His eyes snapped open and he stared at Drake. Was he trying to be supportive? Damian wanted to sneer at him because he didn’t need any pity. But, even a sneer felt like it would be a waste of energy. 

“I will not succumb to this,” he spat out angrily. He was not some weak-willed fool to give into something as ridiculous as a heat. 

Drake hummed in response to his declaration. If it had been any other time, he would have snapped angrily at him. 

Putting some of his pride aside, he lay on the floor and curled up into a small ball. 

\-------------

Damian was writhing on the floor and Tim stared at him, chewing on his bottom lip. He wanted to help, but he knew the brat would lash out if he did.

How much longer could he hold out? Tim tried not to stare, but it was difficult, and his gaze kept flickering to the large wet patch where he knew Damian’s hole was. 

Tim swallowed heavily and closed his eyes. The scent that Damian was emitting was starting to arouse him and it made his skin crawl. He was not going to take advantage of him in such a state because of how his body was reacting. 

The last thing he wanted to do was to act like those vile alphas that claimed they couldn’t control themselves because omega bitches were always asking for it during heats. 

All he could do was wait for Damian to ask for help. 

\-------------

The heat was driving him insane. Slick was coating the back of his thighs and his cock was pulsating painfully. It was becoming impossible to hold back his pained cries.

He bit down savagely on his lip until he drew blood. The pain was a welcome distraction to the way his cock was throbbing and how his body was betraying him. 

“You promised not to hurt yourself.” Drake clicked his tongue at him. 

Damian couldn’t concentrate on what Drake was saying, all he could think about was how he could get some form of relief. Pain would be his best course of action. 

He dug his nails deep into his palms, hard enough to break the skin. 

Damian let out a pathetic whine when his wrists were pinned down against the ground. 

“You need to stop hurting yourself! That won’t make you feel better!” Drake was glaring down at him. 

He struggled to pull his hands away, but Drake’s grip wouldn’t loosen. Opening his mouth, he let out a string of curses in Arabic. 

Unable to hold on to any more of his pride, he broke. Tears streamed down his face and he turned away, so he wouldn’t have to look at Tim as he muttered the most pathetic statement. “It hurts.” 

The soft kiss on his cheek startled him. 

“I’m here with you, Damian. If you want me to help all you have to do is say so.” Drake spoke softly to him, but the grip on his wrists tightened. 

“Make it stop,” he mumbled under his breath because he couldn’t bring himself to beg Drake for help. 

“I…I can help you get the edge off.” 

Damian heard the hesitance in his voice and that made him turn his head to look at him. 

“Make it stop,” he demanded. He had stooped so low as to ask for assistance while his body was shamelessly betraying him, and Drake had the audacity to tell him, he would take the edge off. 

“Do you know what you’re asking me to do?” Drake questioned him. 

Damian wanted to angrily wipe away the useless tears he had shed, but he settled from an annoyed scowl. “I am asking you to make my body stop feeling like it is going to melt. My skin feels too tight and my…” He faltered, his cheeks coloring with embarrassment. “My hole will not stop leaking.” 

Drake was staring at him intently, but remaining silent. Damian refused to look away this time. He had asked for It and he would not be cowed by how humiliating this situation was. 

“The heat is influencing your decisions,” Drake finally spoke, his tone neutral. 

Damian bared his teeth. “Fuck me and make it stop!” He pretended that he did not hear the whine in his tone. 

The look of shock on Drake’s face would have been satisfying if it was any other time. 

“Damian that is not a good idea.” 

“If I recall correctly, a few moments ago, you declared that if I needed help all I had to do was say so,” he snapped angrily. 

Damian watched as Drake stared at him, face stubbornly defiant, which meant he would not agree. Against his will, his eyes started to tear up again because that look made him feel like his only hope of relief was slipping away from him. 

“P-Please….” Damian clamped his mouth shut the moment he uttered those words. Was he really that desperate? Had the frustration and the suffering caused him to stoop to such a level? 

He chanced a look at Drake and was not surprised to see the expression of alarm on his face. 

“I’ll help you,” Drake announced, his voice shaking as he did so. 

Damian’s eyes widened, and he didn’t bother to mask the utter surprise on his face. Drake had agreed to fuck him because he had asked nicely? Even though his brain felt muddled due to the heat, he tucked that bit of information away. 

Drake released his wrists and slowly started to undress in front of him. Damian stared, unconsciously licking his lips as tanned skin came into his view. The attraction to Drake was always there, not that he would it admit it, but the heat seemed to amplify it. 

Damian eyed Drake suspiciously as he crouched down in front of him. He bit his tongue to prevent himself from letting out a surprised sound when he was picked up. 

“What are you doing?” He snapped. 

“I am not…” Damian looked at Drake when he paused. 

“You are not?” 

“Fucking you on the floor,” Drake replied after a moment of silence. 

Damian’s cheeks flushed, and he shifted his gaze, so he wouldn’t have to look at Drake. They both knew what they were going to do, but hearing it said out loud was different. However, there was no logical reason for him to react in such a juvenile matter. 

Drake carried him to a bench and set him down before puttering around noisily. 

“This should be more comfortable.” 

Damian was not surprised by the blow-up mattress that Drake had set up on the floor. It seemed he was always prepared for every situation. However, this was not a typical situation. 

Drake moved back over to where he was sitting and picked him up. It was not as if he couldn’t move. Furthermore, he wouldn’t voice that he was grateful that Drake was carrying him around because his heat was physically draining. 

Being gently placed on the mattress by Drake was a bit jarring. Gentleness was a characteristic that he would have never attributed to their relationship. 

His gaze shifted and settled on Tim who was on his knees before him. 

“Do you want to start with some foreplay?” 

Damian blinked, his brow furrowing. “Excuse me?” 

He watched as realization dawned on Drake’s face and he looked panicked. It was an odd range of emotions to see cross his face. 

“This is your first time?” Drake’s voice sounded strangled. 

“What of it?” Damian asked. 

Drake was staring at him wide eyed as if he was having difficulties grasping what he had just said. 

“You want me to be your first?” 

Damian watched as Drake shifted on his knees and put some space between them. 

“Drake if I was uncertain about this, I would not have asked.” Damian would not admit that he had begged, it was something he was trying not to think about. 

Pushing himself to sit up took more out of him than he would admit, but that did not hinder his actions. Reaching out he grabbed Tim and pulled him in closer. “Fuck me and make this stop,” Damian demanded as he crushed their lips together. 

Drake was frozen against him for what felt like an eternity, but then he finally began to kiss back. Damian noted how warm and soft his lips were, they felt very nice. Maybe, he would let Drake kiss him again. 

To his utter embarrassment when Drake broke the kiss, he let out a pathetic whine. 

“If we’re doing this, you’re calling me Tim.” The look on his face told Damian that there was no room for argument. 

Rolling his eyes at the sheer dramatics of Tim, he spoke up. “Fine.” 

Tim nodded briefly before pressing their lips back together. Damian gasped in surprise but eagerly kissed back. This wasn’t his first kiss, he and Jon had practiced together a few times, but it never went beyond that. 

Damian’s lips parted when he felt the wetness and warmth of Tim’s tongue against his lips. He couldn’t hold back the moan of pleasure when he felt the slick muscle slip inside. Tim’s tongue swiped over the roof of his mouth and over his teeth. Unconsciously, he pressed closer, his cock rubbing against the hard planes of his stomach. 

Pride was thrown to the wayside as he wrapped his arms around Tim’s neck and pressed his heated body fully against him. Damian shamelessly started to grind his cock against his stomach. Despite never having succumbed to such primal desires, his body seemed to move on it’s on. 

When he felt Tim cupping his ass, he moaned, the sound muffled by their mouths pressed together. 

Damian pulled away to catch his breath and it was then that he realized that he had been grinding against Tim’s stomach, it was covered in his precum. 

The flush returned with a vengeance spreading swiftly to his ears and chest. The heat was making him so desperate, but he couldn’t deny how good the contact felt. It made him want more. So much more of Tim. 

He boldly grabbed one of Tim’s hands and placed it directly on his cock. When Tim wrapped his warm hand around his cock, he thought he would pass out. 

Without a second thought, he started to thrust into Tim’s hand. His mouth fell open as Tim tightened his grip. 

Damian chewed on his bottom lip and began to rut. It didn’t take long for him to cum since he was wound so tight. 

His pupils dilated as he watched his cum coat Tim’s hand. 

When he was gently laid back down, he didn’t fight it since he felt a little more like himself. However, he knew the relief was temporary. The heat was still settled in his gut and it made him want to writhe. 

“I’ll open you up now.” Tim cleaned off his hand and used the slick from his hole to slick up his fingers. 

Damian’s back arched off the mattress when Tim eased in the first finger. His hole clamped down on it and he shifted back against his finger. More slick leaked from his hole in the process. 

“More,” he demanded with a breathy moan. One finger wasn’t enough, it couldn’t satisfy his heat. 

Tim obliged and slipped a second finger inside of him, he moved it in and out before beginning to properly stretch him out by using the scissoring motion. 

Damian didn’t hold himself back and started to move with Tim, fucking himself on his fingers. 

Hearing Tim moan because of his actions caused his cock to harden. How could he sound so good? 

The two fingers weren’t enough to fill him up and his demands continued. Each demand was met with the addition of another finger and soon Tim had four fingers in his hole, stretching him. 

“T-Tim…Fuck me please,” he whined when his cock started to throb. 

Damian’s gaze focused on Tim who was staring at him, lips parted, and pupils dilated. 

“You’re begging.” There was a teasing tone to his comment and Damian tried his best to glare at him. 

Tim pulled out his fingers and used the slick covering them to coat his cock. 

Damian reached down and fisted his cock as he watched Tim. His cock was hard, and he found himself wondering what it would taste like. What would it feel like in his mouth? Could he trace the veins with his tongue? Would Tim moan if he laved at the tip? The thoughts swarming his mind caused him to whimper and he tightened his fist as he jerked himself off. 

A pained and displeased cry was ripped from his mouth when Tim pulled his hand away from his cock. 

“I bet you can’t cum just from me fucking you,” Tim challenged him. He would never back down from a challenge especially one from Tim. 

Damian balled his hands into fists and lay them at his sides, so he wouldn’t be tempted to touch himself. 

The feeling of Tim’s cock pushing into his slick hole made his eyes roll back into his head and the continuous cries of pleasure echoed throughout the plane. The feeling in his gut seemed to intensify and he wrapped his legs around Tim’s waist trying to push him in even deeper. 

His hole clamped down on Tim’s cock when he finally bottomed out. Lifting his head up, he pressed his mouth against Tim’s and sloppily kissed him. 

For some odd reason, he felt his heart beat increase rapidly when Tim kissed him back with fervor. His tongue pushed into his mouth as he began to thrust slowly. 

Damian had assumed that his first time would hurt, but the heat had to be the reason for his lack of pain. Those thoughts were fleeting because the feeling of Tim fucking both his ass and mouth were consuming all his thoughts. 

His cock felt so big and warm, it was throbbing inside of him. Damian couldn’t hold back his moans and he reached out to cling to Tim. 

When his thrusts became faster and harder, Damian knew he couldn’t last much longer. Pulling away from the kiss, he focused on Tim’s face. He had always considered Tim to be beautiful, but nothing could compare to the sight before him. Sweat was dripping down his face and body, his hair plastered to his head and his eyes darker than he had ever seen. 

“I-I want it,” he whined. The lectures and beratement for begging Tim would surely occur after he was satisfied. 

“You want what?” Tim panted. 

“Your cum.” Damian was sure that was the only way that he could be satisfied. 

Tim faltered for exactly a moment before smiling and leaning down to suck on his neck. 

“Cum inside,” he demanded through his moans. 

“Don’t worry, I will,” Tim reassured him with a smirk. 

If this was any other situation, he would want to wipe that smirk off Tim’s face, but as of that moment, he found the look very attractive. 

Tim tightened the grip he had on his hips and began to plow into his ass. All logical thought fled his mind and he was unable to form any type of coherent sentence. The only form of communication he could muster was his cries of pleasure. 

“Scream louder for me, baby bat,” Tim chuckled. 

Scream louder was exactly what he did. Hearing Tim call him baby bat just made his heart race even faster. 

His cock was slapping wetly against his stomach with every hard thrust from Tim. The feeling of his balls tightening was enough of a forewarning that he wouldn’t last much longer. 

“I…I-I wanna cum,” he managed to say. 

“Ask nicely, Damian,” Tim replied, the smirk on his face growing. 

Damian scowled at him, but it quickly faded when he realized that he was slowing the momentum of his thrusts. 

“You know what to do,” Tim told him as he began to leisurely fuck him. 

Opening his mouth, he cursed Tim in Arabic, declaring that he would not beg. However, the uncontrollable need to cum was hindering his willpower. 

Tim’s slow thrusts were driving him crazy. Instead of begging, he tried to fuck himself on his cock, but that still wasn’t enough. He knew that it wouldn’t be enough to sate him. It wasn’t the same as Tim thrusting fast and hard inside of him. 

Unable to cum without Tim’s active participation, Damian puffed out his cheeks slightly. “Please let me cum.” 

“I thought you’d never asked,” Tim said with a laugh. 

Damian screamed when Tim thrust in hard, his cock head brushing against something that made him arch violently off the mattress. 

He watched as Tim’s eyes lit up and he thrust hard again stimulating that spot. That was all it took for his vision to go white. “T-Tim!” His cock twitched violently as cum splattered between their chests. 

Tim was fucking him through his orgasm which made it feel even more intense. Pleasure was consuming him, and he let out a stream of continuous whimpers. 

When he felt hot cum filling his hole, he clamped down on Tim’s cock trying to milk him for every drop. Damian didn’t care that Tim was laying on top of him, in fact, it was a very nice feeling. 

He clung to Tim as his cock softened in his hole. The awful and unbearable heat that had threatened to drive him insane was finally calmed. 

As much as he wanted to remain conscious, he couldn’t manage it. His eyes slipped closed and he fell into a restful slumber. 

\-------------

Tim stared wide eyed at Damian curled up against his side. The demon brat was sleeping peacefully. His gaze drifted down his naked and cum covered body.

It was difficult to wrap his mind around the fact that he had willingly fucked Damian. Fucked him good and proper. 

Another thing he was having an issue comprehending was how good Damian sounded when he begged. It was something Tim wanted to hear again. 

Sighing, he lay back and tried not to think about how he hoped that his heat wasn’t completely over, so he could fuck him again. 

If Dick ever found out, he would probably have a heart attack. Instead of thinking about Dick’s disappointment, he closed his eyes and tried to get some rest. 

\-------------

Damian could feel the lingering effects of the heat as he woke up. Opening his eyes, he was greeted by the sight of Tim’s resting form.

Sitting up, he observed him, his cheeks coloring as he recalled everything that they had done together. Despite the embarrassment, the desire to do it again was threatening to consume him. If anything, he could blame it on the heat and think of the consequences later. 

“Tim!” Damian huffed trying to sound as annoyed as possible. It was satisfying to see him shoot up and look around wildly. 

“What?” Tim turned to glare at him. It was Damian’s turn to smirk. “Fuck me….” 

Tim arched an eyebrow and stared at him. 

Damian’s cheeks turned a darker shade of red. “Please.” 

He laughed when Tim pinned him down to the mattress. 

“I thought you’d never ask.” 

Damian knew that once this was over they would have to have a serious discussion about what had occurred between them. However, as of that moment, they could focus on sating their base desires. 

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://woctab.tumblr.com)


End file.
